Albidous Deamon
by Nikki-3456-Lover
Summary: Karen Sims came to the Black Order at a young age, but after finding love with a familiar Exorcist, something started happening. Can the couple figure things out without endangering themselves and the entire Order? KandaxOC, AllenxOC, LavixRinali.
1. Training

_**Ahhh… I have problems, I know! I was listening to Kat-Tun Kimi Michi, so mah!**_

_**Warnings: Language, One-sided AllenxOC, KandaxOC, LavixRinali**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own DGM, only Karen.**_

_**Rating: M**_

**Chapter One**

Karen shook her head, brown hair falling out of it's pony tail. She tore off the blindfold and turned around, hearing someone open and shut the door. Lo and behold, Allen Walker walked up to her, smiling. "Hi, Karen right?"

"Yes." She answered, turning around and picked up her throwing daggers. He laughed awkwardly as her green eyes bored into his own.

Karen Sims, she had just come from the North American Branch for unknown reasons. And, Allen was in love with her. How she walked, how she fought, and most of all, her voice. It sounded so.. Beautiful.

"So, how was training?" Karen blinked, shrugging.

"Fine I guess. Why? Want to spar?" Allen tried holding back his excitement. Being able to see Karen all sweaty and panting, hopefully with him on top of her, Allen had to stop his thoughts there before his member became too hard.

"Sure! I.. Uh.. Mean, sure, why not?" Karen raised an eyebrow and shrugged, putting her hair back up.

"Alright. What do you want to do?"

"…" Allen blinked and watched as Karen shook her head, and as she threw the first punch. He dodged, catching her fist and throwing her down. Karen, however, was on her feet again and kicking at him.

Thankfully for Allen, the lessons with Fou had taught him well in martial arts, and he knew so much more now. He flipped backwards and landed on his feet, watching as Karen ran up and kicked at his leg.

Allen fell forward and Karen punched his stomach, making him fall backwards. He caught himself and pushed upwards, punching at Karen's stomach. She caught his arm and bent it backwards, against his back. He felt her breath on his neck and he blushed.

"Ready to give Walker?" She smiled as he nodded slowly. "Good boy."

The two teens heard chuckling and a 'Che'. Karen and Allen both turned around and saw Lavi, Rinali and Kanda walking closer. "Che, baka Moyashi, getting your ass kicked by a girl. The new girl too." Kanda smirked at Allen's glaring face.

"Nah, Yuu, leave him alone~! She's a girl!" A second later, Karen had Lavi on the ground, her foot on his stomach.

"And what do you mean by that?" Rinali stared at the other girl, blinking and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"How… How did this even happen?"

"You were careless." Karen glared at him and then helped him up before grabbing her things and leaving.

"Wow… That was abrupt." Lavi said, standing up and rubbing his back.

"Che. Who cares about a baka like that?" Lavi grinned and slung an arm over Kanda's shoulder, making the other growl in annoyance.

"By that pink on your cheeks, you do Yuu-chan!"

"Five seconds Usagi."

"Eh?"

"Four…" Lavi smiled and waved before running off, Kanda chasing after him, Mugen drawn.

Xxxx

Karen sighed, shaking her hair. She sat in the public bath, running her hands through her brown hair. She opened her eyes, green orbs looking around. She was alone, she thanked God silently.

This made things easier, considering she skipped her room and forgot her towel and there were more in the closet a couple of feet away. She stood, ignoring the cold air blowing against her pale skin. She walked, eyes closed, to the closet and opened the door.

She grabbed a longer towel and wrapped it around her small form and opened the door, peeking around. No one was in the hallway. So, she pulled on her coat and walked to her room, buttoning it up as she walked.

Not paying attention to where she was going, she accidently bumped into a very firm chest, stumbling back. Calloused hands caught her before she hit the ground, and her eyes opened, looking into dark blue eyes. "Kanda..?"

"Che. Baka." He looked to the side, ignoring the innocence in her green eyes.

"Uh.. You can let me go now." She blushed, her voice quiet as Kanda's grip tightened on her slightly.

"Che." He let go of her, and continued on his way, leaving Karen blushing and standing there. Until she realized she was half naked, then she ran the rest of the way to her room.

She was a grinning mess as she shut and locked her door. Kanda Yuu, _the_ Kanda Yuu, had touched her and caught her, and even talked to her. Sure, he called her an idiot, but still! He calls everyone an idiot anyway.

She smiled and pulled her jacket off, putting it on the back of her desk chair and throwing her towel in a random direction. She redressed and settled down on her bed, shutting her eyes and drifting off into sleep for a nice nap.


	2. Mission Begin

_**A/N: This was updated a little faster than normal. Next chapter won't be up for a little while. **_

_**Warnings: Language, One sided AllenxOC, KandaxOC, LavixRinali. **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM. **_

**Chapter Two**

Karen rolled around on her bed, her eyes slowly opening. There was a loud bang on her door and a yell, before it burst open and Kanda stomped in, Allen following. "God damn you can't hear can you? Komui wants you. Get off your ass already!"

Karen glared slightly and stood, straightening out her clothes. "Fuck you." She breathed before walking out, leaving two dumb-founded boys behind her.

The brunette turned a corner, sighing and knocked on Komui's office door. A strained 'come in' was heard and Karen walked in, watching as Komui shuffled through hundreds of papers.

"Hi Karen, how are you today?" The girl silently sat on the couch and stared at Komui, not answering him. He sighed and gave her a small smile. "I've already informed Kanda. You are to go to Barcelona. There have been reported sightings of mysterious events there and we've sent a group of Finders. All you need to do is eradicate the Akuma there and retrieve any Innocence if there is any. Alright?"

She nodded. "You will leave tomorrow! Good to know Kanda hasn't killed you, or tried to.. Has he?"

"No." She replied, taking the folder and leaving the room. Komui sighed.

"Honestly… I wonder if that girl will turn out like Kanda or…" He grinned evilly as a plan made it's way into his mind. Things would be interesting the next few days while they were alone…

Xxxx

Karen sat on the floor by her bed, reading the file silently. There was nothing better to do, so she decided to. She sighed and rested her head on her bed, closing her eyes. She missed America, she had a boyfriend there and everything. Then, she was transferred. It pissed her off so much.

That was the reason why she cut herself off. She didn't want anything to do with anyone, except Kanda and Allen. Allen, because it was funny to see him act all flushed and embarrassed when he was around her. Kanda, because she had a huge crush on the older boy.

She sighed again and shook her head. _No! Not again. _She vowed. She wasn't going to let herself get caught up in some romance that wouldn't last. Ever since she was small, the Order made it apparent that Exorcists were just pawns to be used in battle, and that alone.

Relationships could end easily, so there was no point in getting into them. Plus, she didn't want Kanda to be disgusted with her, because _God only knew _how disgusted that man could get. She sighed and stood up, deciding to head to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat, then go to sleep.

She opened her door, closing it quietly behind her. She cursed as she was glomped by an erratic red head only known as Lavi. "What do you want Bookman?"

He pouted and then grinned. "You heading to the caff?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Sit with us today! You're always alone!" Karen frowned and then walked away, leaving Lavi to run after her.

"Nah, Karen, c'mon! We even got Yuu-chan there!" The girl growled and restrained the need to punch the boy. Honestly, how could an eighteen year old act like a four year old?

"Idiot. I don't freaking care." She said monotonously, walking down the stairs to get to the cafeteria, Lavi following behind her.

"I think you do~~~!"

"No." She said, opening the door and slamming it in Lavi's face. Said man came in, rubbing his nose and pouting.

"Ow Kare-chan!"

"Shut up!" She hissed, making Lavi grin again. So he knew what buttons to press. _Just like Kanda~!_ He thought, smirking.

The girl walked up to the counter, ordering a cheeseburger with pickles and ketchup. She waited, taking the food gratefully and smiling, thanking Jerry as she walked away. Lavi, however, pulled her arm and dragged her over to their table, ignoring her angry protests.

Kanda looked up and glared at the approaching annoyance, eyes traveling to the yelling girl. He let his eyes rake over her small form, resting on her breasts. Hell, those things were bigger than Rinali's! He smirked and looked back at his soba, ignoring the girl who grumbled and sat down next to him.

She glared at Lavi, who grinned in response and sat down next to Rinali, who blushed and smiled at him. "Wow, Lavi, thank you for getting her here!" She smiled and Lavi grinned.

"Mah, it was easy."

"Idiot." Kanda heard the muffled complaint and glanced at the girl next to him. She was silently eating her burger, Kanda tried to hold back a sneer, and glared at Lavi and everyone else at the table. It was easy to tell she did not like it here at all.

Kanda glanced at her from the corner of his eye, noticing the faint dusting of pink on her cheeks as she looked back at him. He smirked and winked, making the blush deepen and she abruptly stood up. "Leaving already Kare-chan?"

"Shut up idiot." She glared and took her tray, disposing of it and then leaving.

"Good job baka Usagi." Kanda growled, standing up after he finished, doing the same as Karen had moments ago and leaving with a loud slam to the door. Rinali sighed, shaking her head and Lavi smiled. Allen watched the two before sighing. If only he could get Karen…

Xxxx

Karen walked into her room, feeling slightly dizzy. That had never happened before, but she shrugged it off. She had a mission tomorrow, and she needed to be up early so she could eat and train, then bathe.

Karen happily threw her top to the ground, allowing the cool air to hit her slightly heated skin. She pulled down her tight pants and threw them with her shirt, crawling into her warm bed. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

_**Review please? **_


	3. What Happened Now!

_**Warnings: Language, One-sided AllenxOC, KandaxOC, LavixRinali**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own –Man**_

**Chapter Three**

Karen woke up to banging on her door and an all to familiar voice yelling at her. "Damn it, wake up Karen!" She groaned and felt something as she turned, and jumped up in pain. She looked behind her and saw a brown appendage growing out of her back end.

"What the hell… Kanda, it's unlocked." She blinked as the door slammed open, an angry Japanese with black ears and a black tail swishing around angrily behind him.

"What the… What the hell?" He blinked at the girl's half naked body. She turned to face him, blinking.

"What?"

"Uh…" He pointed at her body and she blushed, grabbing her blanket and covering herself.

"Sorry Kanda." Her ears were drooping slightly and Kanda 'che'd'.

"Whatever." He tried hiding the blush on his face, and Karen giggled. "Anyway, do you know how the fuck this happened?"

"No…"

"Damn… I think I do."

"Who?"

"Komui." Karen tilted her head to the side, eyes wide in confusion. "He does this stuff on a regular basis, now come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her out.

"Wait, Kanda, I'm half naked! Let me go!"

"No." He growled out, tail flicking around still. Karen pulled back, stopping and making Kanda fall back a little. She pulled at her wrist and Kanda growled. She pulled again, harder this time, before her other hand grabbed her arm and she tugged _hard_, pulling Kanda along with her arm.

They were on the ground, Kanda on top of Karen. They blinked before Karen blushed deep, and Kanda smirked. "Well, this is nice, hmmm?"

"Sh..Shut up Kanda!" She pouted, punching at his chest.

"You like it, and you know it." He purred into her ear, making her stop all together. He smirked and licked her ear, biting the lobe. Karen gasped in surprise and blinked as Kanda met her lips.

She gasped as his tongue ran along her bottom lip, and he shoved it in, exploring her mouth. Karen melted and let her tongue tentatively poke his. Kanda's smirk widened and he allowed the girl's tongue to enter his mouth.

_He tastes… Good. Like Kyle… Hmm… I wonder…_ She slipped her tongue deeper into his throat, Kanda moaned. She smirked and pulled away, breathing heavily. Kanda glared and tried re-capturing her lips, but she put a finger to his head. "Nu uh, Kanda. Not in the hallway anyway. Let's talk to Komui first."

Kanda growled and stood up, helping her up out of a random, uncharacteristic act of charity. "Fucking tease. Don't do that again."

"Why? Are you going to _punish _me for it?"

"Maybe." Kanda smirked and grabbed her again, this time her hand and dragged her to the supervisor's office.

Xxxx

Kanda kicked the door open, growling at the half asleep supervisor. "Komui. You have a lot of explaining to do." Kanda growled, pulling Mugen out and pointing it at the man. Said man gulped and held his hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay! You guys just seemed so cute, I couldn't help myself!"

"You sick fuck." Kanda glared at him. "How the fuck do we reverse it?" Karen sat on the couch, holding her blanket closer to herself in an attempt to keep warm. She looked at Kanda and sighed, kicking his leg.

"We need him for this idiot. Kill him and I'll hurt you." There was a sexual meaning in her voice and Kanda sighed. _She probably has a cock ring or something in her room.. Fuck. _He growled and pulled away, allowing Komui to catch his breath.

"Alright, you need to have intercourse with the other." Karen and Kanda blinked, looked at each other, blinked again, then Karen had to hold Kanda back from killing Komui.

"Why would I have sex with someone? That's not what the Order needs! Who fucking knows what will happen? You get into a relationship like that and then they're gone!" Kanda yelled, and Karen let him go, Kanda jumping on Komui.

_He thinks how I do.. Interesting.. Shit!_ "Kanda, you idiot! Get off of him!" Karen pulled at him, forgetting the blanket and she pulled him close, hugging him. Kanda's face, he couldn't decide whether it was good or bad, was in the middle of her breasts.

She blushed and pulled him back. "Sorry.." Kanda held his own blush and scratched his head, all anger to Komui he felt now vanished.

"It's okay.."

"See! You guys do like each other~!" Komui said happily, ignoring the glare from Kanda. "Now, you two just need to have intercourse, once, and you'll be normal. I'm afraid the feline DNA I injected you two with has more… Heat effects in it."

"So, we'll be horny until we're human again?" Karen asked, grabbing her blanket, ignoring the gaze she felt from both men on her backside. So what? She was wearing a lacy thong. Can't a girl ever get any respect?

"Pretty much, yes. Karen-chan, how are you so calm?" Komui asked as the girl wrapped herself in her thick blanket again, and she stared at Komui.

"You learn things." She stated simply. Kanda glanced her over, wanting none other than to satisfy his desires and steal her away. Green eyes flashed to Kanda, and she smirked, her tail swirling around seductively.

"Ahem. Anyway, I think it would be best for you two to leave quickly. And refrain from doing _that _on the train, please." Kanda growled and nodded, before dragging a yawning Karen to his room, and locking the door.

He placed her on the bed and gently curled up next to her, feeling her warmth as she curled into his chest. A smile was on her lips as Kanda stroked her medium length hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. They both drifted off into sleep.


	4. Train Ride Adventures

_**Warnings: Language, KandaxOC, LavixRinali, LIME! (Because I made this go waay too fast.. ._.)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own –Man**_

**Chapter Four**

Karen woke up, feeling a strange warmth, she cuddled in closer. She inhaled, smelling the sweet scent of a lotus flower. Her eyebrows furrowed as she heard someone talking to her.

"Karen… Karen wake up." She opened her eyes and groaned, blushing deep as Kanda poked her face, frowning.

"Nn… Five more… Minutes.." She mumbled, cuddling in closer to him, trying to stay warm.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to rape you."

"Eh?" Karen was up in an instant, glaring at Kanda. "Sick fuck!" She bit out, pouting though.

"Che. We need to leave in about an hour. Get dressed." The girl rubbed her eyes, pouting.

"I'm in your room dumbass. Everyone's awake, I am not going out there."

"Fine. I will." He said, walking out his door and to her own. Karen sighed and looked around the room. It was almost completely baren. There was only a dresser, a small desk with a chair, and this bed.

_What's that..? _She stood up, walking over to the dresser to an hourglass with a lotus in it. There were three petals on the bottom, and her brow wrinkled further. "What is…" She looked at it for a while, before she heard a chuckled.

"Exploring?"

"Hmm.." She replied, turning around to see a smirking Kanda looking down at her. He handed her her clothes and she dressed in a black tanktop with tight black pants. She pulled on the black and red Exorcist jacket and then her boots. "Can I borrow a hair tie?"

Kanda shrugged and went into a drawer, pulling out a white tie and handing it to her. Karen pulled her hair up and tied it, finally getting it after Kanda came over and tied it in a tight pony tail.

She turned around and blushed. "Thanks." She replied before striding out, making sure no one saw her and made her way back to her room to pack. Kanda sighed and sank down on his bed. For some reason, that girl made him think a lot about Alma… He frowned when he thought about his old friend, then shook his head before going to pack.

Xxxx

The two sat on the train, across from each other. Karen kept sending glances at Kanda, who tried to keep his hand away from his manhood. He moved in his seat slightly, grabbing his tail when he sat on it. Damn thing was a pain in the ass!

Karen giggled and came over, sitting next to him. She kissed his cheek, and Kanda glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and turned his face to face her own and they locked lips, Kanda snaking his tongue in and wrapping it around Karen's unsuspecting one.

She gasped a little as he wraped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer than before and he brought his tongue in deeper, making her moan. Kanda smirked and pulled away, the girl looking at him expectantly.

Kanda moved down her jaw line, placing sloppy kisses down all the way to her neck, pulling at her coat to get more skin. He began undoing buttons, pulling her jacket off slowly, making her hiss. "Hurry up Kanda!"

"Shh.." He bit down on her neck making her mewl. Kanda smirked and sucked on the spot, feeling Karen wrap her arms around his neck. He made his way down, pulling up her top.

He started biting, kissing and sucked down her exposed skin and popped her bra, making the girl gasp. He wrapped his mouth around a hard nipple and swirled his tongue, massaging the other with his hand.

Karen pulled his hair out of it's tight hold and wrapped her fingers in it, moaning happily. Kanda bit down, making her groan, then he started licking again. Karen pulled him away before kisssing him again, Kanda not arguing as they wrapped their tongues together.

Karen began working on his jacket and pulled it off, letting her hands trail down his chest. She pulled away and licked his chest, trailing her tongue down to his navel, where she dipped it in. Kanda pulled her back and bit her lobe, making her gasp and he smirked.

She growled and pulled his pants down, looking at his erect member. She looked up at him, and licked the head, making him groan. She smirked and let her mouth slowly envelope his dick into her warm mouth.

Kanda, getting impatient, dug his hands into her hair and pushed her forward, making her take him in even more. She hummed and made him groan again.

Kanda was feeing an euphoria at the moment. Sure, he was a virgin still; there was no place for sex in the Order, Exorcists were pawns, soldiers, no one had ever deep throated him before and it was _great_.

She blinked and sucked harshly, Kanda's vision went white as he moaned and came into her mouth. Karen swallowed every drop and smirked, wiping her mouth. Kanda panted and looked down at her, the girl was still on her knees.

Kanda pulled her up and sat her on his lap, hugging her tightly. Karen wrapped her arms around him and burried her face into his neck. They sat there, like that, for the rest of the train ride.

_**A/N: Okay… Don't know how that turned out. I'm still attempting to write lemons and limes.. So.. Tell me how it is? **_

_**Reviews get more chapters!**_


End file.
